Silicone is incorporated into consumer goods products to provide benefits such as softening and sheen benefits. However, the surface substantivity silicone can be poor, which can lead to poor silicone performance. The inventors have found that functionalizing lignin with silicone in the manner described by the present invention improves the performance of the silicone in the consumer goods product. In addition, the lignin provides anti-oxidant properties, this can be especially preferred for consumer goods products of skin applications.